


Hair

by BotchedExperiment



Series: Parent Trapped AU [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Glanni is bad at fishtail braids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell me you don't think about teenage Robbie
> 
> also, I imagine Glanni and Robbie having about four or five years between them

 

 "I don’t think you know what you're doing, Uncle Glanni," Ella said critically, raising an eyebrow at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Glanni rolled his eyes and pulled the comb out of his mouth just to respond to her little comment. "I know exactly what I'm doing, honey."

He bit back on the comb and gathered up her hair. He split it into two sections just like the online tutorial had said and hoped that he'd succeed.

Ella had been begging he and Robbie to help her with new hairstyles since she started fourth grade, and neither of them knew where to start. But! He was determined to do this right! Glanni definitely didn’t need a smug nine year-old on his hands saying 'I was right', so he tried to memorize the tutorial word-for-word just to make sure he didn’t disappoint.

"You know," He mumbled through the comb. "Your dad used to have long hair like this. "

She stared at him. "Really?"

"Mhm! For about a year when he was a teenager." Glanni remembered that year well. He had already gone off to college and could only return for holidays, and sure enough, Robbie's hair got longer every single holiday Glanni saw him.

_"At least run a comb through it if you're going to grow it out."_

_"Shut up, Glanni! It looks cool this way."_

It looked awful.

Robbie had learned a lot about styling his own hair since then. 

"Are you done yet?"

"Almoooost," He sing-songed as he finished the end of the fancy braid and tied it up with a purple ribbon. "And there we go! How's that look?"

Ella pulled the braid over her shoulder to inspect it.

"Well?" Glanni said eagerly.

He could have sworn that he heard her laugh and she was a little too enthusiastic to be believed when she said, "It looks great!"

The braid was out by the time she came home from school and Robbie did her hair from then on.


End file.
